A cat has only one life
by DisturbedYaoiLover
Summary: Gold is your typical street cat, stealing and fighting to stay alive. Ruby is an elegant cat, pampered like a little baby by his master. Gold want to show Ruby how wonderful life really can be. Will he succeed? Or will he be adopted at the end? Eyewearshipping and mentions of one sided Originalshipping. Rated M because Gold's a pervert...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahh~ Eyewearshipping. It's the most beautiful Pokémon shipping there is in my book. Gold/Ethan x Ruby/Brendan, they're just perfect for each other! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT?! This ship demands more shippers!**

**Anyway, this story is based on 96neko's ****_Ah- it's a wonderful cat's life_**** together with Kagamine Ren. But it has a personal touch to it. Hope you gonna enjoy it!**

* * *

Gold was your typical street cat. He got his food by stealing it from shopkeepers, fought for his territory with other street cats, pulled pranks on other cats and humans and slept there where he was. Gold was, in other words, a very mischievous cat.

He loved his live. No rules, no people telling him what to do, going wherever and whenever he wanted. It was perfect in his eyes. So, he couldn't understand the lifestyle of cats that are being kept as pets.

Especially the life of a cat named Ruby.

Ruby was an elegant cat. His fur was always neatly trimmed and shone when he laid in the sun. He wore the most expensive kind of collars you could imagine and mostly spend his days indoors.

Gold stumbled upon this spoiled little feline when he had to run away from some angry shopkeepers, that were tired of him constantly stealing their food.

He winded up in a really big garden and a mansion as big as two football stadiums. Of course Gold was curious what kind of people would live in such a big house.

As nimble as he was, he climbed up in a tree and was surprised to find the graceful Ruby sleeping on the window-still of his room.

Gold was curious how such a cute, little cat lived and from that day on, he visited Ruby every single day...

Gold landed in Ruby's bedroom with a loud thud, waking up the other cat who was holding his nap in his king-size canopy bed.

"You again?! Would you stop coming here? You're really starting to creep me out!" Ruby exclaimed when seeing Gold standing in his bedroom. The amber eyed cat smirked. "No can do, no can do. I love this fancy place way too much." He said. "Then go find an owner for yourself." Ruby said with crossed arms. "And giving up my freedom? No way!" Gold uttered.

Ruby swung his slender legs across the edge of his bed, draping one leg over the other elegantly. "Seriously. I have no idea how you can live such a life." He said. "It's because we cats only have one life and not nine like most people think we have. Life is an adventure you have to enjoy it while you still can. It's all about having fun!" An mischievous glint appeared in Gold's eyes. "So how about I tear that collar off and come with me?"

He pushed Ruby down the bed, pulling at the red, diamond collar. "Stop it! Don't come near me! That isn't my collar but my shirt!" Ruby struggled against Gold. "Aw, come on. Don't be shy. We're gonna have lots of fun together. I'll introduce you to some great friends of mine." The other cat said smirking. "Don't want to!" Ruby slapped Gold across his face.

The amber eyed cat was a bit bewildered because of that. "That... was quite the strong slap." He said, rubbing his red cheek. "Get off of me already!" Ruby pushed Gold away. He rolled off the bed and landed on the ground with a loud bang.

"Ouch..."

Ruby smoothened his clothing, pulled his white cap further over his head and took a deep breath to compose himself.

"By the way, why do you always wear that white cap?" Gold asked, realizing he never saw Ruby without any headgear on his head. The scarlet eyed cat huffed. "None of your business. Now get out before I call the police!" He pointed at the window.

"Whoa! Stop! Not the police! They'll send me to a shelter!" Gold exclaimed, the color of his face drained away. "Although... If I'm being kept by you, then..."

"Police!"

"Whoa! Stooooop!"

"Why are you so afraid of being kept anyway? It's like you said, we only have one life and that's why I'm being kept. I get everything I want. Delicious food, a soft bed to sleep in, someone who cuddles me when I feel lonely, a protective owner. Why should I trade all of that? Just to become filthy and running and fighting for my life? I don't get it. Besides, do you know what this kind of brand collar has cost?" Ruby shook his head.

"You just don't understand the meaning of freedom." Gold said. "And you don't understand what it means to have a collar around your neck!" Ruby retorted.

Gold sighed deep. "Okay, I get it, I get it. I'll be going now." He said and jumped out off the window, on a tree branch. "Goodbye and never come again!" Ruby closed his window and the curtains.

"You know, that tsundere side of yours is quite cute!" Gold said, knowing Ruby heard that last remark and jumped down the tree.

Ruby had his arms crossed angrily. "Really, who does that guy think he is?" He asked himself. He looked at the clock on his wall. "Oh, it's time for my shower." He said and went downstairs to the bathroom.

Gold sat hunched under the window of Ruby's bathroom. An evil grin was plastered on his face. "Hehehe. This is going to be fun!" He said to himself.

He knew when Ruby would take a shower and today he would treat the cute kitten on one of his pranks. Opening the window was no problem for a stealing cat like Gold and he was back inside the mansion quicker than he left it.

He chuckled evilly when he turned the warm water knob to cold. Like most cats, Ruby hated it to take a shower, but since he was a graceful cat, he took a shower every day. Ruby sure would be surprised when the cold water would hit him. Gold couldn't wait to see that!

He quickly left the bathroom, sitting hunched under the window again, waiting till his cute victim would enter the room.

Ruby entered the bathroom with a bunch of towels in his arms. He noticed the window was open. "Ah... Master left the window open again." He complained and walked over to close it, not noticing Gold sitting under it.

Carefully, Gold peeked inside. Ruby stood with his back at him and pulled the white cap off his head, revealing his silky black hair. Afterwards, he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his bare back.

Compared to Gold, Ruby was really thin and didn't had much muscles. But strangely, Gold thought that suited him better.

Ruby removed his pants and boxer's from his legs. His black, puffy tail swayed up and down in a slow movement.

Gold purred, his smirk getting wider.

_He looks really cute... nude that is._

Ruby stepped into the shower. "Here it comes!"

"GYAAAAA!"

Ruby shot back out of the shower, covering his head with both arms while screeching. "That's cold! Who turned that knob?!" He asked, jumping around.

Gold was having the time of his life. He roared out in laughter from the moment he heard Ruby screaming. His only mistake was to slam with his fists on the window while laughing.

Ruby looked at Gold's direction. When the other feline looked at Ruby, his laughing stopped. The scarlet eyed cat's front was even more perfect than his back. Gold felt his cheeks heating up, but also Ruby's face got a color brighter. One hand covered a part of his forehead as he grabbed a towel with his other free hand to hide his private part.

He started screaming again.

"POLICE!"

From both sides of the mansion, a horde of policemen ran towards Gold. "Where do they all come from?!" He asked himself as he started running away. He ran towards the fence that surrounded the mansion and jumped over it.

The policemen yelled and growled at Gold from the other side of the iron fence. "Tch. They sound like a horde of barking dogs." Gold said disgusted and ran away, going to the place he called home.

When he entered an abandoned warehouse, Gold plumped down on a heap of sheets, sighing loud. "Sounds someone had a rough day." Gold looked up, his face brightening up.

"Red! You're back!" He said cheery, running up to the older cat. "Yeah and I've got a surprise for you." Red threw a brown bag at Gold. From the scent of it, he immediately knew what was inside it.

"Hamburgers! You've got hamburgers?! How did you get those?" Gold asked, jumping up and down like a little kitten that just received milk. Red grinned wide. "You're talking to your teach here. Of course it's easy for me to nick some hamburgers." He said proud. "I've expected nothing less from you, Red." Gold said, sticking his hand in the bag and stuffing the hamburger in his mouth.

"Delicious!" Gold stamped the ground excitedly. It was a long time ago since he had eaten something decent.

He looked up at the sky through a broken window. The moon was already high in the air.

"I wonder what Ruby eats every evening. I dare to bet he doesn't even know how a hamburger tastes like. Let alone looks like. But still..." His mind drifted off to the moment he saw Ruby completely nude in the bathroom.

_He sure is pretty. Those feminine eyes, that slender body, especially his tsundere side. Ahh! He's so cute when he blushes!_

Gold smiled sheepish when thinking of Ruby. Red noticed that and snatched the hamburger out off Gold's hands.

"Hey, give that back, Red!" Gold exclaimed angry. "You snooze you lose. That's how life goes." The older cat said shrugging.

Gold started to hiss and bared his fangs at Red. "Oh? Showing your fangs, are we?" The other cat said, slightly amused. "Give me back that hamburger, Red!" Gold hissed. The other feline jumped on some crates and sat down on them. "Not after you told me what you were thinking about."

Gold gawked at Red, not knowing what to say. "Umm... you see... I, uh..." He grabbed his tail, fidgeting awkwardly with it. Red started to smirk. "Do you like someone?" He asked. Gold looked up surprised. "Wh-What? Wh-Where did you get that stupid idea from?" He asked. "Don't try to hide it, Gold. You're face is beam red and you're fidgeting with your tail. C'mon, spit it out. Who is it? Is she cute?" Red asked curious, laying down on his side.

"Ahh, well..." Gold looked away.

_I can't tell Red that it's actually a guy. He'll go check on Ruby for sure. And Ruby is such a fragile looking cat that Red defiantly will try something bad._

"Y-Yeah! She's super cute and makes me want to protect her and... stuff." Gold laughed uneasy. "Hmm? So, you've found yourself a pet cat?"

Gold looked wide eyed at Red. His blood red eyes shone dangerously in the moon light. "Wh-Why do you think that?" Gold asked. "Because, all the wild cats that live around here, whether they're male or female, they all know how to defend their territory. All female cats don't need any protection, you know that better than I do. So it has to be a pet cat, no?" Red said.

"Y-Yeah... s-so?" Gold looked away nervously. "Interesting. I think I'll go check that little pet cat out." Red said smirking and threw the hamburger he had in his hands back at Gold. "Where does that little cutie of yours live anyway?" He asked, turning his back at Gold, ready to jump back off the crates.

"What are you going to do to him?" Gold asked worried. "Him?" Gold started to panic and propped the hamburger in his mouth, making him look like an oversized chipmunk. Red turned his head to look at the younger cat. "What do you mean 'him'?"

Gold swallowed the hamburger in its whole and grinned uneasy. "Him? Did I say him? You must have misheard me. It's defiantly a her." He said, nodding firmly.

Red raised an eyebrow. "If you say so. Now, where does that cutie of yours live?" He asked. "And let you steal my prey? Not a chance, Red. Now, if you would excuse me, I'm going to sleep." Gold said and crawled back under his sheets, hiding himself completely.

He heard Red leaving the building. When Gold was sure the other feline wasn't in the neighborhood anymore, he sat back up and sighed deep.

_Who knows what Red might do to Ruby when he finds him? He isn't really fond of pet cats, especially males. So, Red may never find out I like Ruby._

He started to laugh.

"Ruby is soooo adorable! Such a tsundere. He makes me want to hug him flat." He rolled on his back, giggling like mad. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow." He said to himself. "Ahh! I'm so excited about that, that I can't sleep!" Gold turned back on his stomach. "I can't wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Gold hurried to Ruby's place, not being able to wait any more longer to see the elegant cat.

The window was closed, like he figured it would be considering what happened yesterday.

He knocked it. Ruby appeared before it soon, rubbing one eye. He shocked once seeing Gold waving at him with a dumb grin plastered on his face. He opened the window, and before Gold knew it, he laid on the ground with Ruby's hands around his neck.

"You! I'm so going to kill you!" Ruby hissed. Gold laughed it away. "Ahh... that violent side is so cute." He said. Ruby jumped up.

"Get lost!" The scarlet eyed cat pointed at the open window. "But you let me in." Gold stated, blinking with his eyes. Ruby's cheeks turned a color brighter. "Th-That doesn't matter! Get out!"

Gold smirked wide. "Can it be that you're starting to like me?" He asked, wriggling closer to the other feline. "No!"

"How mean..."

"Really, how can you live with yourself? You wander streets, get dirty as you go, you have to steal your food to stay alive and you don't even care what people say about you! Really, you wouldn't even notice if you would get hit by..." Ruby blinked with his eyes. "Actually, that would be a good thing." He said. "Whaaaaat?!" Gold exclaimed shocked, knowing what the elegant feline meant.

He looked down at the ground, laying a hand on his head while he was thinking. He chuckled afterwards.

"That tsundere side of yours is so wonderful, you know that?" He asked, looking up at the other cat. "Shut it!" Ruby retorted angrily and turned his back at Gold. "You know, I think I really came to love you." The amber eyed cat wanted to hug Ruby from behind, but the fine feline ducked underneath Gold's arms and ran to the other side of his room.

"Hmm, you're quite blunt, but by the way you're acting now you won't turn my heart." He said. "So, if I change my way of acting, you will like me too?" Gold looked up at the ceiling while thinking. "But that means I have to change myself. I don't want that! No matter how much I like you, Ruby." Gold pouted sad.

Ruby pointed a thumb at his window, saying that Gold had to get out. The amber eyed cat pouted even harder, making Ruby to sigh irritated.

"You have no choice but to get out. I'm leaving tonight so you don't have a choice spending your days and nights alone." He said. "Whaaaat?! You're leaving?! Where to?!" Gold asked shocked. The scarlet eyed cat rolled with his eyes. "Come with me. I'll show you something." He left his room with Gold close behind him.

Ruby entered another room where glass showcases were all over the place. Ribbons, medals, trophies and all of those things decorated the room.

"What's all of this stuff?" Gold asked, pressing his nose against a showcase to take a better look at a purple ribbon. "Keep your hands off! You're making stains!" Ruby exclaimed and pulled the other feline away.

"And for your information, these are all my rewards for being the most beautiful and elegant cat of this entire nation AND the world." Ruby smiled proud. "Waaait... are you a show cat?" Gold asked baffled. "Of course I am! How could you not have noticed?" Ruby retorted offended. "Well, I had a hunch..." Gold said.

"So... you're leaving for such a show?" Gold asked. "That's right. So I'll be gone for a week." Ruby said. "A week?! But I can't miss you for that long!" Gold could almost cry. "I don't care about that. At least, when I'm there, I meet cats worth my attention." Ruby turned his head away from Gold, who looked shocked at the other feline. His lip started to quiver.

"Th-That's mean, Ruby..." He sobbed. "I know I'm not a show cat, but I'm not worthless!" Gold exclaimed and ran away crying loud.

"W-Wait! Who said anything about being worthless?!" Ruby ran after Gold, but the quick cat was already gone and nowhere to be found.

Something started to gnaw on Ruby, but he shook it off. "I need to stay focused!" He told himself and walked with light passes to his owner's office, where he would laid curled up on his lap while being petted by his owner. Thinking about such lovely treatment, Ruby felt a lot better.

Gold however, was walking on the streets with his tail and head down. Ruby's words had really hurt him. "I'm not worthless. I'm not..." He sighed sadly.

"You look glum." Gold looked up at Red, who laid with his stomach on a roof. "What happened?" The older feline asked. "I got rejected... badly..." Gold replied, his head hanging. "By your cutie I presume?" Red asked. The other cat only nodded.

Red sighed deep and sat up. "I told you to be careful around pet cats. They think they're all important because they don't have to do anything for their food and get pampered like human babies." He said. "But... but..."

_I really like Ruby!_

Red sighed again. "It doesn't matter how much you like a pet cat, they will always think we're standing below them just because they have a collar around their neck. But truth is, it is actually _we_ that are standing above _them_. Because, we fight for our food and lives. They won't even keep up five seconds in our world." Red said smirking.

_Guess the same can be said about us as well. We won't be able to stay locked up between four walls. At least, I can't..._

"C'mon, let's get getting some food." Red said and started to walk away. "Okay..." Gold said, not really in the mood to eat.

Back at Ruby's, the graceful feline was ecstatic when his owner gave him a new brand collar and a new outfit for tomorrow's show.

"Master, this is so beautiful! That green collar matches perfectly with the new outfit. Oh, and how it sparkles! That's so wonderful!" He exclaimed, holding the collar in the sunlight. His owner, who went by the name of Steven Stone, laughed. "I do everything to make you happy, Ruby. You know that, don't you?" He asked. "I know, Master, and I'm really grateful for that. I'm so happy I can live here with such a protective and kind master as you. I must be one of the luckiest cats in the entire world!" Ruby said, hugging his owner tightly.

Steven laughed. "And I'm one of the luckiest owners in the world." He said, petting Ruby on his white cap.

"Anyway, Ruby, there's something I want to talk to you about." Steven said. "About what, Master?" Ruby asked, tilting his head a little to the side and looking a bit confused. "Let's sit down first." Steven said and sat down the creamy couch in the salon. Ruby sat down next to his owner, wondering why his master sounded so serious all of a sudden.

"You see, Ruby, the madam that takes care of stray cats in her shelter has asked me to sponsor a project of hers. The project's about when you adopt a stray cat, you get all the basic supplies you need to take care of a cat for free, that's why she needs a lot of money to buy those stuff. But, that also means that if I sponsor the project, I have to adopt a stray cat as well. I just wanted to know if you were alright with that." Steven explained.

A scene started to play in Ruby's head. He saw his master coming home with Gold, and then Gold chasing and stalking him the entire time. He would be tired of all the hiding, resulting that his show results would suffer under it AND he saw Gold laying on his master's lap. A spot that's only preserved for him.

"NOOOOOO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ruby screeched out, shooting up from the couch.

Steven looked bewildered at the scarlet eyed feline. "Wh-What? Why not? I think that's a brilliant idea. Giving all the stray cats a comfortable home, that is."

Ruby stamped with his feet on the ground angrily. "It's a ridiculous idea! And I don't like it at all!" He roared out. "Ruby, calm down. Why don't you like the idea?" Steven asked, grabbing hold of the feline's small wrists.

"Because... because... stray cats stink. And they're rude, violent, uncivilized, think they're so much because they're not bound by a collar and... and... they're just so annoying!" Ruby exclaimed angrily.

"But that's why the madam tries to reintroduce those stray cats back into social life. Of course, there are hopeless cases, but she succeeded quite a lot of times." Steven said. "I. Don't. Want. It!" Ruby pulled himself away from his owner.

"Really, Master, why did you had to tell me that the day before a show? Like always, your timing is way off!" The graceful feline turned on his heels and marched out off the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.

Back in the abandoned warehouse, where the stray cat Red ruled over his territory and every cat in it, Gold laid on his blanket, with his knees pulled up to his chest. He still hadn't eaten even though his stomach was saying otherwise.

"Gold. What's the matter?" Red asked. "You haven't eaten at all and your stomach is making more noise than female cats being in their rutting." The older feline said.

"Leave me alone, Red. I'm just having a bad day." Gold replied. "A bad day? You sound more depressed to me." Red said. The amber eyed feline growled. "Please, Red. Leave me alone." Gold repeated again. "Okay, okay. I'll leave you be." Red said with both hands raised and turned his back at Gold.

"Red! Red! Reeeeeeeed!"

Gold sighed annoyed when hearing Black's voice booming through the warehouse.

The brown furred feline jumped down a hole in the roof, landing in front of Red.

"Red! It's terrible! A complete disaster! You have to help me or else we're all doomed!" Black said, trampling with his feet on the ground.

"Why don't you calm down first and then tell me what's the matter?" The older cat asked. "Well, yeah. Okay..." Black took a couple of deep breaths.

"Y'see, I was napping on the roof of the shelter just now, when I heard the madam talking to some rich guy. They were talking about some project that would turn us stray cats into ordinary pet cats!" Black exclaimed, starting to trample with his feet again.

Red pulled big eyes. Even Gold looked up.

"What?! They're planning what?! Making pet cats out of us?! Who do those humans think they are?!" Red exposed his fangs, hissing angrily.

"I know right? But the worst thing is: They've already caught Blue!" Black exclaimed. "What? They have Blue? How is that even possible?" Gold asked, Ruby was least of his concerns now.

"Red, we have to go and help her and the others. We can't just leave them and do nothing!" Gold said. "I know. We're going to help them now!" He said and left the warehouse by jumping up the roof. Gold and Black followed their leader.

"By the way, Black. Why were you sleeping on the shelter's roof?" Gold asked. "Because it's comfy there!"

The shelter were the madam would reintroduce cats to the social life, was quite a big place. There was a lot of open space. Lots of places with sun and shadow. A lot of places to discover.

But!

Most of it were surrounded by closed fences. Once in, the stray cats couldn't get back out. And now there were three stray cats trying to get in and back out with their companions.

After checking the surrounding area, the threesome jumped on the roof and crept over it like the stealthy cats they were. Luckily for them, the window was open. They peered through but shocked back when seeing two humans standing right under it.

"Okay. Getting in seems to be harder than I had imagined." Red whispered. "Shh! I can't understand what they're saying." Gold hissed. "Why do you want to know that?" Black asked. "I heard them saying something about a project. Maybe it's the one you meant." Gold retorted back.

The tree cats turned their attention on the conversation.

"Oh, mister Stone, that's wonderful news! I'm so happy you agree!" The madam said. "Yes. I think it's an excellent idea. You'll help a lot of stray cats with finding a warm home. There is one problem though. My own cat doesn't really like the idea, so I prefer a cat that can keep up with his stubborn and jealous side. Maybe a patient one." The man said. "Oh, but that's no problem at all! In fact, I think I already have the perfect cat for that." The madam said, sounding really enthusiastic. "Come with me, I'll show you right away!"

The twosome left through a door in the back.

"Okay, let's hurry before that guy takes one of our friends away." Red said and sneaked in. They went through the same door as the two humans left in and ended up in a long hallway. They crept through as silently as possible.

"I'm getting claustrophobic between these four walls." Black said. "Shoosh! Or else you're the next cat that'll turn into a pet!" Red hissed. Black got a color paler.

Gold noticed a hole that leaded to a shaft.

"Guys, we can get in there." He said, pointing at the shaft. "Good eyes, Gold. Let's get going." Red jumped up, followed by the other two.

They crept through the small and narrow shaft until they came to a point where they could look down, into one of the dens where the stray cats lived. The madam and the man were inside that den as well.

"Hey, that's Blue!" Black exclaimed when seeing her. "Keep. It. Down!" Red hissed. Black hit a hand on his mouth.

"Here she is. Her name is Blue and she's quite the energetic young cat, but she's really patient. And of course, very friendly and social." The madam said with a smile.

The man kneeled down to Blue's eye height. "She looks cute too." He said with a smile. "Thank you sir, you look good too." Blue said with a purr, her white with brown spotted tail swayed up and down.

"What in the world is she doing? Does she wants to get adopted?" Red asked himself. "No, she wouldn't..." Gold looked worried.

"I'm really curious if you can be patient enough with the cat that already lives at my home. He's a little proud and stubborn and he actually was against the entire idea, but I guess that's because he's afraid that you'll replace him." The man said. "Oh, he shouldn't be worried. I can be very independent." Blue said.

The man smiled and stood back up. "She convinced me. I'll take her." He said.

"What?! He can't be serious!" Red exclaimed.

Blue smiled as well. "I'm really happy you have chosen me, sir. But, if you don't mind me asking, what is the name of your other cat?" She asked. "Ruby. His name is Ruby."

_Ruby?!_

Gold's eyes widened.

_So that's Ruby's owner..._

Suddenly, he started to crawl over Black.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Black asked. "Just, let me through!" Gold said and crawled back out off the shaft and ran out of the shelter.

He had never ran so fast before in his life as he did now. He raced towards Ruby's house. Banging on the window, calling out to the graceful feline till he opened up the window.

"Gold? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, actually surprised to see the other feline. Especially after how Gold had ran away earlier that day.

"You have to come with me. Your owner has chosen another cat!" Gold exclaimed panting. He was still tired of all the running.

Ruby backed away.

"You're lying! Master would never do something like that to me!" He exclaimed. "But I saw it myself! And I know the cat he bought. She's a flirty one and will no doubt try to palm in your master for herself." Gold said.

"Liar! You're saying something so I come with you!" Ruby said accusing. "No, Ruby, that's not true! I would never lie to you. I... I love you too much for that." Gold said. "Don't say that word! You don't even know what it means!" Ruby hissed. "But it's the truth! Why else would I come here every day to see you?" Gold asked, trying to convince the other feline of his feelings for him.

"Even if it is true. You think that changing lifestyles is that easy? You think I can turn my back at my master just like that?" Ruby asked. "No, but you'll get used to it really fast. Please, Ruby, come with me. I don't want to see you hurt." Gold held out his hand and looked pleadingly at the scarlet eyed cat.

Ruby looked at the held out hand for a while.

"No. I'm staying here. Even if my master has bought another cat. I will fight. I'm not going to give him up without a fight! You don't know how kind he has been to me!" He exclaimed. "I might not know that. But I do know that you shouldn't underestimate Blue. She might be a girl, but she's also a fighter. You don't stand a chance against her, Ruby." Gold said, refusing to pull his hand back.

"I don't care! Steven is my master and I won't give him up! Not for anyone!" Ruby stated, looking angrily at Gold.

Gold let his arm drop beside him.

"You leave me no other choice then." He said.

He grabbed a hold of Ruby's slim waist with one arm and crushed his lips on Ruby's. The graceful feline opened his eyes in shock. His entire body was paralyzed.

Gold nibbled on Ruby's lip, forcing the other feline to open up his mouth. When he did, Gold slid his tongue inside the other's mouth, kissing him forcefully. He grabbed Ruby's wrist with his other free hand, but he couldn't prevent the other hand from hitting his shoulder and digging his nails into his chest.

But Gold didn't gave in. In fact, when Ruby dug his nails into his chest, he deepened the kiss and forced Ruby to kiss him back.

When he was sure, Ruby lost himself in the moment, he let go of Ruby's wrist, which hung numb next to him. Gold went with his now free hand behind Ruby's neck, fidgeting with the feline's expensive brand collar.

But he got distracted when Ruby suddenly started to moan in the kiss. He lost himself too for a moment, but got to his positives fast and tore the collar from Ruby's neck.

The scarlet eyed cat gasped.

"What are you doing?! That collar's expensive!" He exclaimed, reaching out to it. Gold didn't reacted on that and hoisted Ruby over his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?! Put me back down!" Ruby screeched out.

Gold jumped out of the window, on the tree branch near Ruby's window and landed on the ground without a sound.

"Gold, put me down! Where are you taking me?" Ruby asked. "To some of my friends." The other feline replied and started running towards the giant iron fence that surrounded the mansion where Ruby lived.

"Have you lost your mind?! I don't want to meet your friends! Let me go!" Ruby demanded. But Gold didn't listen and jumped over the fence, running towards the abandoned warehouse.

When Ruby's owner, Steven, came back home, after barely escaping an attack of two stray cats who were after Blue, he was exhausted and wanted to see Ruby to ease his wariness away.

The stray cats had taken Blue away and escaped successfully together with some other stray cats that lived in the shelter. Steven needed to get that out off his system and Ruby would surely make him think about something else.

He entered the feline's room.

"Ruby, I'm home." He called, but there was no response. In fact, Ruby was nowhere to be found. "Ruby?" Steven called again and looked around the room. He immediately noticed that the window was open.

Well, that wasn't unusual for Ruby since he always took a nap with his window open when the weather was nice out, but Ruby NEVER let his window open when he wasn't in his room. And since that was the case, Steven began to worry.

He walked over to the window and looked down in the front yard. Maybe Ruby was outside? Now that would be very unusual. Ruby mostly spend his time indoors and hardly ever came out if it wasn't for a show.

Steven turned his back and suddenly noticed something sparkling on the floor, something he had missed earlier when he entered the room.

He shocked as he noticed it was Ruby's diamond collar. It looked like it was torn from his neck.

Panic overpowered Steven as he ran back to the window. "Ruby?! Ruby, where are you?!" He called, but there was no reaction. Only a dog that started to bark in the far distance.

"Where is he? He couldn't have ran away, could he? That's nothing for him. He's terrified of the outside world when I'm not with him. Oh, please, tell me that he's just walking around in the mansion!"

Steven searched through his entire house, asking his personnel to look for Ruby too. But in the end, no one found the scarlet eyed cat.

Steven fell on the couch, feeling dizzy of all the worry.

"Where is he? He can't be far, can he?"

He shot back up when realizing something.

The window was still open and Ruby wasn't found anywhere in the mansion. Only one possibility remained:

Ruby was catnapped.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It seems there is some confusion whether Ruby, Gold and all the rest are either people or cats. For those who haven't noticed, they are Neko Demons. In other words: Humans who have cat features. Look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about.**

**I'm really starting to hate it when guests ask me questions and I can't reply them...**

* * *

Gold had catnapped Ruby and was now taking him to the abandoned warehouse. After hearing that Blue would live with Ruby's owner, Steven, he had taken the graceful feline with him, telling him that Blue would take away Steven from Ruby and that he would be better off with him, living as a stray.

But Ruby didn't agreed to that at all...

When standing on the roof of the warehouse, Gold finally let go of Ruby. The elegant feline tugged at his clothes angrily, glaring at the amber eyed cat when he did.

"You certainly have guts taking me to this filthy place. But I'm going home!" Ruby exclaimed and turned on his heels. But... which way was home? He had no idea at all! He only saw rows of small houses with small back yards and humans walking on the streets. But he didn't saw his own house at all.

"Is there a problem?" Gold asked casually. Ruby turned to face him. "You! You knew I wouldn't find my way back home!" He accused Gold. The other cat raised an eyebrow. "Most cats know their way back home, you know." He said, making Ruby blush in shame. "Th-That's because I hardly ever leave the house." He uttered. "Isn't that your own fault?" Gold asked. Ruby huffed.

"Honestly, you're better off with me and my other friends. They're really great guys!" Gold grinned. "I don't care about that! Take me back home! My master must be worried by now. He doesn't know where I am!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Why are you so loyal to that guy? He wants to replace you by buying another cat and yet you still worship him. That doesn't make any sense!" Gold said, furring his eyebrows in confusion. "That's because you don't know my master! He's kind, concerning and always takes care of me. He loves me! That's why I just know he would NEVER replace me for some other cat." Ruby said, making fists of both his hands. He was fighting back tears.

Gold noticed Ruby's wet eyes and his heart started to ach. But he shook that feeling off of him. He grabbed the other feline's wrist.

"At least come with me and meet my friends. I promise you, they're really great guys." He said and started to drag Ruby with him.

But a lot of yelling coming from down the hole in the roof Gold usually used to enter the building prevented them from entering it.

"You don't understand, Red! I only wanted to have a better life. Is that such a crime?!"

"A better life?! What's wrong with the one you're having now?!"

"I'm tired of always fighting for my life, Red. I want to feel some love once in a while, too."

"Don't we love you enough?! We're family, aren't we?!"

"Please, try to understand, Red."

"I don't want to!"

Ruby recognized that loud, angry and booming voice. He crawled back, his ears laid flat against his head.

"Gold, I want to go home. Please. I'm scared." He said. "What?" Gold looked confused at Ruby. "I'm scared, Gold." Ruby truly looked frightened.

The fighting down below continued.

"Why don't you want to understand?!"

"Because I don't want to know why you want to become someone's pet willingly! You know how I think about pet cats!"

"But not all pet cats are like you think they are! Really, I have met a lot of cats that have an owner but still stroll around the neighborhood for a while before they go back home. The kind of cat you dislike are actually the cats that are better known as 'show cats'. Those are the ones that stay indoor all day long and get pampered like little human babies. I honestly don't want to become such a cat, Red. I want to feel love, but maintain enough freedom. Really, you have to believe me."

A loud snort sounded.

"That's what you tell me now. But I know you. You say you want love but actually, you want to get pampered as well."

"No, Red! That's not true!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ruby startled so hard he ran away, but fell right through a weak spot in the roof and fell through, landing painfully on his right arm.

"Ruby!" Gold exclaimed worried, and jumped down.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Gold asked, kneeling down next to the feline. Ruby winced as he tried to push himself up with his right arm.

"Gold. Who is that?" Red asked. He didn't sound happy at all. Gold gulped. After hearing Red and Blue fighting, he wanted to bring Ruby back home, only the other cat started to panic, and fell through the roof. What was he going to tell Red now?

Gold stood up, standing in front of Ruby so that Red couldn't see the injured feline.

"Umm... This is just a friend I met and wanted to introduce him to you... but I see you're rather busy so I think it's better if we do that some other time." Gold smiled uneasy. He turned back at Ruby. "C'mon, let's get going." He whispered.

"No, that's alright." Red said. Gold jolted up, turning his head at Red. "N-No, it's fine. We'll come back later." He said with an uneasy smile.

Red growled. "I said it's alright, Gold!" His loud voice boomed through the warehouse, making Ruby to shrink away.

Red shoved Gold aside. The amber eyed feline fell on his side with a loud "Oof!".

When Red's eyes locked on with Ruby's, the older stray cat pulled up his lips in a vile snarl.

"You! I remember you!" He besieged out.

The smaller one crawled away from Red, his eyes not leaving the other one for a second.

"And where do you think you're going, you food stealing cat?!"

Red wanted to grab Ruby by the collar of his clothes, but the smaller feline was quick enough to jump aside, slipping through the other's claws just barely.

"Wait, what? Red, you know Ruby?" Gold asked, standing back up from the ground. Both Blue and Black, looked from Ruby to Red.

Red growled. "Know him? That runt had the guts to steal the food that I worked so hard on the get!" He roared out furious.

Gold looked confused at Ruby, who looked with eyes of fear at Red.

"Ruby... why would you steal food?" He asked. "Isn't that obvious? Because he's a stray cat of course. Or rather WAS a stray cat. By the look of those fancy clothing he's wearing, I'd say the little food stealing kitten has found himself an owner." Red scoffed.

Gold looked surprised at Ruby. He couldn't believe what Red just told him. That couldn't be true!

"Ruby, were you a stray?" He asked almost breathless.

Ruby looked at Gold, biting his teeth. He looked back down at the ground when remembering the first years of his young life as a kitten. Years he rather would forget than to remember them.

"Ruby..."

"That's enough! I don't care what he is right now. The fact still remains that he stole my food!"

Red dashed towards Ruby, claws ready to shred things apart.

"No, Red! Don't do it!" Gold exclaimed and threw himself between the two felines. Red didn't waste any more time and hit Gold in his face, lunging him aside.

"Gold!" Both Blue and Black exclaimed when catching the other feline in their arms. Gold hissed painfully as hot blood trickled down his eye. But he was more worried about Ruby than about himself.

When he was really angry, Red could shred anything apart with those claws of his.

Everything seemed to play off in slow-motion. Red bared his fangs and claws at Ruby, his eyes showing nothing but the lust to kill.

Ruby reacted too. He placed himself on all fours, pulling his lip up in a snarl, revealing his shining white fangs. His claws showed themselves, ready to defend. His puffy tail was even more puffed up because of the hairs standing up.

And then he jumped up, attacking Red.

From that moment, everything went fast again. Too fast.

The sound of two cats fighting to death was filling the entire warehouse. The sounds hit the walls and were rebounded back, making that no other sound could pierce their bubble.

Gold looked stunned how Ruby was defending himself against Red. The older cat was at least two times bigger than Ruby, but the graceful feline was keeping up with him rather well. He even managed to give Red a few nasty hits himself. Of course, that only pissed off the older cat even more than he already was.

But Ruby had to give in to Red. When the older cat gave Ruby a nasty hit in his side, Ruby backed down, holding his hand against his wound. That was when Gold shot up again, calling out for Ruby.

He didn't wavered as he attacked Red from behind, pining the older one against the ground.

"Gold! What do you think you're doing?!" Red roared out furious. "I won't allow you to harm Ruby any more than you already did!" Gold retorted. "So... you're going to defy me?" Red asked. "Yes, Red. I am indeed defying you!" Gold confirmed. "Then suffer the consequences!"

Red managed to throw Gold off his back. The amber eyed feline landed next to Ruby on his back. "Gold, are you alright?" Ruby asked. "Don't worry. I've been through worse than this." Gold managed to grin, but the pain in his back was enormous.

"Oh, really now? I'll show you worse!" Red roared out. Gold turned back on his stomach, standing in front of Ruby. "Don't worry, Ruby. I'll protect you." He said determined.

Red dashed towards Gold, ready to strike, but was knocked aside by both Black and Blue.

"What the...! Are you two ganging up on me too?!" Red asked. "That's enough, Red! Just, let them go. Why are you still so mad about something that happened so long ago?" Black asked. "That's none of your concern, Black! Now get out of my way before I hurt you too!" Red hissed at the other cat.

"No. We won't get out of your way, Red. You have to stop being so angry." Blue said.

Red growled before breaking out into a furious roar. He almost went insane of anger.

"Red, that's enough." A voice said calmly.

Everyone looked how a brown furred cat with a collar around his neck entered the abandoned warehouse.

"Who's that guy?" Gold asked himself. Ruby knew him.

"Green!" He called, relieved to see the older feline. "So, I was right after all. I already thought I heard your hissing, Ruby." Green said, passing by Red. He looked away when the slightly bigger feline passed him.

"I repeat, who is that guy?" Gold asked, not sure if this guy could be trusted. He smelled... weird.

"The name's Green. And you look like you could use some treatment." Green said, looking down upon Gold. "And so do you, Ruby. I'm surprised you actually fought." He said. "You don't sound surprised." Ruby said. Green smiled amused.

"Let's get going. I assume you don't mind I take this lot with me, do you, Red?" Green asked, turning his head to face Red, who was more interested looking at the ground.

"You know Red?" Blue asked. "Yeah, but that's a story I tell some other time." Green said. The four cats looked at Green then back at each other before shoving to the exit of the warehouse.

Green followed them close behind them, but stopped in his tracks.

"Red. You used to be so cheerful and so full of energy in the past. Now you've become a shade of what you once were. Why don't you let go of the past already? Why are you still walking around with so much regret and pain?" He asked, looking back at the other feline.

Red remained silent, refusing to look Green in the eyes. The slightly bigger one sighed deep. "I really do hope we can have pleasant conversations again, Red. I really do miss those moments." He said and walked away with the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Green leaded the small pack of cats to his house, where they would get a treatment. But upon entering, both Gold and Black started to freak out.

"This place stinks!"

"It smells like danger!"

Ruby rolled his scarlet eyes. "This is just a veterinary. This place isn't dangerous at all"" He said.

"What's a veterinary?" Gold asked, biting his tongue as he couldn't pronounce the word properly. "A place where animals like us gets treatment when they're sick or injured. In other words: a doctor for animals." Green explained. "Come on in. My master's must be done with her work by now but I'm sure she'll examine some more patients." He said and opened a door that leaded to a sterile looking room. There was a woman with a white lab coat sitting behind a desk.

"Oh, Green. Back from your daily walk? And I see you brought in some more patients for me." The woman said smiling. "Yeah. I heard Ruby fighting against Red. It's a miracle he's still alive." Green said, looking at Ruby.

"Against Red?! Oh, Ruby, what in the world were you thinking? Why did you do such a thing?" The woman asked surprised. "I didn't do it on purpose! This guy catnapped me and brought me to him." Ruby glared at Gold, who shrunk away in his collar with an uneasy smile.

"So, in other words, Steven doesn't know you're here?" The woman asked. Ruby shook his head. "What do you say that I call him after I patched you up?" Ruby smiled brightly after hearing that. "Yes, I'd love to." He said.

Ruby received some nasty hits from Red. Some cuts had to be stitched and Gold looked amazed how the graceful feline let himself getting threatened without even flinching an eye.

"Even with all those wounds and stitches, you still look so adorable, Ruby." The vet said, almost sounding delighted. "Well, yeah. I AM the most beautiful cat around." The scarlet eyed cat said proud and looked with lovingly eyes at Green's master.

"Oh, you're just so cute! I wish you were my little kitten." The vet said way too enthusiastic. Green rolled with his eyes. "Mistress, you're falling in Ruby's trap again. Like always... Just like the other judges." He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Eeh-hee."

"So, that's how a show cat looks like." Black said. "Don't act like I'm an alien, you garbage cat!" Ruby hissed angrily. "Scary..."

When the animal doctor wanted to examine Gold, she collided on some trouble. The amber eyed feline didn't felt like it to be stitched up like a rag doll.

"You can better calm down before you get a shot." Green said. "A shot?" Gold questioned. "That's having a needle... in your behind." Ruby said, rather amused. "How is that supposed to calm me down?!" Gold screeched out.

Ruby found it very amusing to see Gold in such bind and couldn't help but to laugh.

"How can you laugh like that, Ruby?! How crueeeeel! OWWWW!"

"I told you, you would get a shot if you didn't calm down..."

After Gold, Black and Blue were up for a quick check. After seeing what Gold had to go through, Black was a little calmer with his check-up and Blue didn't made a fuss at all.

Afterwards, the five cats went to the vet's living area and wait for Ruby's owner to pick him up.

"So... how is it that you and Red know each other?" Gold asked Green when they installed themselves on the soft cushions.

"We met when we were still kittens. I was walking around the neighborhood when I met him. A shopkeeper had kicked him quite badly so I brought him to this place just like I did with you guys. But, Red was a stray and left as soon as he was all patched up. But, the day after he left, I found him looking through my window."

"Now doesn't that sound familiar?" Ruby glared at Gold who grinned. Green smiled slightly.

"Anyway, we started to talk and sometimes I accompanied him on walks and hunts. We became close friends after a short time."

"Wait, what? You accompanied Red on hunts? But, you're a pet cat, aren't you?" Gold asked confused. Green sighed deep. "There are four sorts of cats: Stay cats, like you and Black, shelter cats like miss Blue, pet cats like me and salon cats like Ruby. A salon cat is the sort of cat that doesn't leave the house. Many of you and also humans mistake that small fact." Green explained. "I had no idea..." Black had to admit.

"Yeah, well, anyway... that happy time came to an end when Red... he confessed he was in love with me..." Green looked sad. "What?! Red was in love... with you?!" Gold shot up from his cushion, looking shocked and surprised at the older feline. "Yes, he was. And considering what he has become, I can understand your reaction." Green said.

"But, what did you say?" Blue asked. "I told him I valued our friendship more than anything. He interpreted that in the wrong way and ever since that day, he avoided and refused to talk to me, becoming the cat you all know today. Shortly after his confession, he challenged the local leader of this area, defeated him and claimed the area as his own. I had to watch helplessly how he changed so drastically." Green sighed sadly.

"So that's why Red dislikes pet cats so badly. He must have gotten angry when you rejected him." Blue said. "What else should I have done? If I lied to him, we both would have gotten hurt eventually. I thought the best thing was telling the truth. I thought he would understand that. Guess I was wrong." Green said.

"You shouldn't give up hope. I'm sure he'll come around someday." Blue said smiling. "Yeah, I know. Because, if I give up hope now, it'll only become worse." Green said, returning the smile.

"But, what has Ruby got to do anything with Red anyway?" Gold asked. "It's a case of being on the wrong place at the wrong time. Isn't it, Ruby?" Green looked at the scarlet eyed feline, who nodded slowly.

"So... you were indeed a stray?" Gold asked, still not believing that.

Ruby sighed deep.

"Yes. Yes, I was. My parents died in an accident, leaving that I had to survive on my own. I always had my mother to protect and feed me, so I never imagined that this world would be so cruel, so cold and so scary. For days I wandered around town, not being able to find something decent to eat. When I eventually found food just laying there, ready for taking, I had no idea I was stealing someone else's dinner. I was so hungry that I didn't pay any attention to that fact. It was already too late when I found that out. Red attacked me without remorse. I never was so afraid in my life before. All I could do, was run. My savior was my master. He heard us fighting and came in between us. Red ran away when he showed up."

"So, you could escape unscathed?" Gold asked. Ruby shook his head. "No. Red wounded me badly." The scarlet eyed feline removed his white cap from his head, revealing an ugly scar.

"Oh my..." Blue gasped, holding both her hands in front of her mouth. "Red really did that?" Black asked breathless. Gold could only stare at the gap in Ruby's head. He now understood why Ruby always wore a hat or a headband.

"When Steven brought Ruby in to threat the wound on his forehead, it was two days after Red's confession to me. His sadness must have turned into anger back then and Ruby was there at the wrong place at the wrong time." Green said. Ruby nodded.

"I was really happy when my master found me. I felt safe again, after being alone for so long. But... when my wounds were treated, my master putted me back on the place where he found me." He said.

"So... he wasn't planning on taking you in?" Gold asked. "No. But he changed his mind when I kept on following him. He couldn't leave me all alone in the dark and cold and took me in. From that day on, I became a pet. And I still don't regret it." Ruby said.

"I hope I can find such a master too one day." Blue said. "I'm sure you will. If you really want to find an owner, you'll just have to be patient and wait and then the perfect master will surely appear before you." Green said. Blue smiled at him.

"Ruby?! Ruby, where are you?!" The elegant cat's ears perked up when hearing his master calling for him. Steven rushed inside the living room. Ruby shot up, throwing himself in his owner's arms.

"Master! Master, you're finally here!" He cried happy. "Oh, Ruby! I thought I lost you when I couldn't find you anywhere. I was so relieved when the vet called to say you were here. Are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere?" Steven asked, hugging Ruby tightly.

"Just a little wound on my side. But it's nothing to worry about." Ruby replied. "Oh, no! That's just plain horrible!" Steven exclaimed worried. "I'm fine. The vet already took care of my wound." Ruby said, smiling cutely. "Is that so? Then I have to pay the bill for that." Steven said, revealing his wallet.

"Oh, that's quite alright. It happened after my hours after all." The vet said smiling. "No, no. I insist. I can't thank you enough for taking care of my Ruby." Steven said. "How about I consider the debt as paid if Ruby wins his next show?" The vet suggested with a playful wink. Steven sighed. "I guess you leave me no other choice." He said.

"But, oh! I totally forgot. I'm afraid we have to wait till next time because tomorrow's show got cancelled." Steven said. "For once, I'm happy. I doubt I could have won in this condition." Ruby said. Steven smiled tenderly at him. "I'm just happy I have you back." He said. "But, why in the world did you run away?" He asked.

Gold shrunk away. He already imagined Ruby's owner yelling at him for catnapping him.

"I heard you were about to adopt a new cat and I ran away because I didn't want that. I guess I was jealous..." Ruby looked away with a faint tint of red on his cheeks.

Gold looked wondered at Ruby. Why didn't he told his owner that he was the one who catnapped him? Why did he suddenly lied to his owner?

Steven smiled lightly.

"I'm just glad I have you back. Let's go back home, shall we? I'll make you your favorite dish and make you some warm milk with honey when we get back." He said. "That sounds great." Ruby said, smiling big. "But first you really need a bath. You're absolutely filthy, Ruby."

The graceful feline glared at Gold, who just grinned back.

"Well, I... I can't help that, now can I?" He said with a small pout. "It's alright, it's alright. What do you say we take a bath together?" Steven asked. Ruby smiled brightly. "I'd love that!" He exclaimed happy.

Gold's ears perked up.

_What was that? Taking a bath together with Ruby?! But I want to take a bath with Ruby, too!_

All kinds of different scenes started to play off in Gold's head. None of them made him happy because they all concerned Ruby and his owner having the time of their life in bath. And sometimes, he imagined something wrong...

"NO! This can't be happening!" He screeched out, making everyone to look at him.

"Uhh... everything okay, Gold?" Black asked, wide eyed. Gold, who caught on that everyone stared at him stunned, sat back down, concealing a pout.

"Oh, by the way, Mr. Stone, it was Gold who protected Ruby from Red." Green suddenly said. "Is that so?" Steven looked at Ruby. The graceful feline looked away, trying to hide the red color that suddenly began to spread across his cute face.

"Y-Yeah... kind of..." He had to admit.

Steven smiled at Gold and reached out with his hand to the cat's head, petting him. "Thank you for protecting Ruby. I would be completely lost if I were to lose him." Steven said. Gold blushed as a weird sensation filled his body, making him feel warm and fuzzy.

"Ah, uh... I-It was n-nothing..." He stammered, feeling a little nervous.

Ruby looked how his master petted Gold on his head. The usually hyper and blabbering stray actually looked kind of vulnerable like that.

"Master, I need to tell you something." Ruby said, yanking on Steven's jacket, pulling him down. The graceful feline whispered something in his owner's ear, standing on the tips of his toes to do so.

Steven was stunned and surprised what Ruby told him.

"Ruby, are you sure? Just a while ago you were..."

"It's alright. And I'm sure he won't mind either."

"Well... alright then. If you're really sure about this."

Gold tilted his head a little in confusion. What were those two talking about?

Ruby stepped up to Gold. A dark shade of red colored his face.

"I... I was w-wondering i-if you wanted to... to come and live with m-me..." He stammered, the red color on his face became deeper with each word he said, murmuring the last couple of words.

Gold pulled big eyes.

_Ehhh? Did Ruby just asked me to come and live with him? ME? Wow! That, that means I can take baths with him and, and sleep in the same bed with him and cuddle him and kiss him and, and, and... Ahhhh! I can do so many things with him now!_

Gold was in high spirits after hearing that news, and everyone could read that off his face. He tackled the elegant cat on the ground, rubbing his cheek against Ruby's.

"I want! I want! I waaaaant!" He mewed out. "Alright, alright! Stop rubbing yourself off on me! You're gross and filthy! Ahh! You're reopening my wound, you idiot!"

"You're going to have your hands full on that one, Steven." The vet said, chuckling at the sight of the two cats. "Yeah..." Steven laughed uneasy.

Blue looked sad at Steven, before looking at the ground. The older male noticed that and petted her head.

"I'm sorry you can't live with us anymore, Blue. I was looking forward to it." He said. Blue shook her head. "Don't worry about it too much. Ruby is the only one you need. I'll defiantly find a master that's only suited for me one day. So, don't worry about it." She smiled cutely, making Steven to smile too.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back to the shelter and I'm going to help promoting it too. She'll find a perfect owner of her own soon." The vet said. "Thank you. I appreciate it." Steven said.

"That said. What are you going to do, Black?" Blue asked the other stray. "Me? I'm going back home of course. Someone has to keep Red company." The brown furred cat said grinning. "Be careful. Red is in a bad temper now." Green said warning. "Tell me about it. It's gonna be a drag but someone has to go through it." Black said and stood up.

"Well then. Later, guys!" He jumped through the open window and disappeared into the night.

"Shall we get going too?" Steven asked Ruby and his new cat Gold. "Yes, please!" Ruby said, who was still unable to push the other feline away.

Going home was no easy task either. Gold never sat in a limousine before and he wouldn't stay with his hands off of the juice machine, making that it went ballistic and covered everyone with sticky orange juice.

Ruby was starting to regret his decision already...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A little warning: there will be a small lemon-like part in this chapter. I rated it M for something!**

* * *

When the threesome arrived back home, drenched in orange juice, Steven suggested the two cats would take a bath while he would go to his quarters to take a quick shower and gather some fresh clothes for Ruby and Gold.

Ruby wasn't pleased at all. He was looking forward on taking a bath with his master, not this perverted stray cat.

"I really regret I've asked you to come live with us." Ruby said with crossed arms, tapping with his finger on his arm angrily. "Oh, come on, Ruby. I can't help it that that thing suddenly started to spit juice all over us." Gold said, pulling his wet shirt over his head.

"I told you more than once to not touch that machine! You only had to listen and this would never had happened." Ruby hissed at Gold. "Don't be so stingy, Ruby. It's not like you'll die from it." Gold retorted back, pulling down his pants.

"Don't strip yourself of your clothing so casually!" Ruby screeched out with a beam red face. "What? Are you embarrassed?" Gold asked. Ruby turned his back at the other cat.

"Don't you have any shame at all?" He asked. His heart was beating wildly. Just thinking about Gold standing nude in his bathroom made him go insane. The former stray was really well build.

"Sure I have. But you need to get nude too." Gold said and pulled up Ruby's shirt. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Ruby asked shocked, trying to pull down his shirt. "Stripping you of those annoying clothing, of course." Gold said smirking. "I can do that myself!" Gold blinked with his eyes. "Oh, really? Why don't you show me then?"

He let go of the smaller feline and took a few steps backwards. Ruby turned his head towards Gold, who was waiting for Ruby to start taking his clothes off. His heart was beating really fast by now.

The graceful feline swallowed but eventually began with taking off his gloves followed by the white cap he always wore to conceal his scar, placing them on a clothing rack.

His hands were shaking when he reached out to his shirt. Gold couldn't restrain himself anymore.

"Let me do it!" He exclaimed, walking over to Ruby. "Wh-What?! N-No! I can do this myself." Ruby said, backing away from the bigger cat. He looked away embarrassed. "Too late." Gold replied grinning.

He pushed Ruby down the cold floor, pulling his shirt over his head. The graceful feline's chest got exposed by the sudden cold and Ruby couldn't help but to shiver a little.

"Oh? Are you cold?" Gold asked. "Should I warm you up a bit?" Ruby looked stunned at Gold, who had an amused grin around his lips. "Wh-What...?" Gold putted a finger on Ruby's tender lips. "Like I said: I'll warm you up a bit."

Gold started to place small licks on Ruby's neck. "Gold! S-Stop!" The smaller feline placed his hands on Gold's bare shoulders, trying to push the other off, but the bigger cat was heavier than Ruby anticipated and so Gold didn't budged at all.

The licks turned into small bites. Ruby gasped when Gold found a sweet spot of his. Gold noticed that and decided to treat that special spot a little more by sucking on it gently followed by his hand traveling across Ruby's chest.

Ruby strengthened his grip around Gold's shoulders. "Gold... enough... please..." He panted, his face looking bright red. "Hmm? You want me to please another spot?" Gold asked, smiling teasingly at Ruby. "N-No! Th-That's not what I... Ngh!"

Ruby squinted his eyes shut when he felt Gold's tongue teasing one of his nipples. "G-Gold. You're going... too far! Ahh!" Ruby moaned, hitting his head back as Gold bit down his sensitive nipple.

"Going too far? But your body is reacting a whole lot different than you say." Gold blinked wondered with his eyes. "Why are you lying to yourself? You like what I'm doing to you, aren't you?" He asked. "S-Stop joking!" Ruby exclaimed. "But I'm not joking." Gold brought his lips closer to Ruby's ear. "I honestly love you, Ruby." He purred, going with one hand to unzip the smaller cats pants.

"G-Gold, you... you have to... stop. If Master sees this..."

"But we're supposed to be naked."

"Not like this!"

Gold pulled Ruby's pants from his legs, making that the elegant cat squealed a little. The former stray admired the cute cat that laid underneath him. Ruby was so thin, almost feminine looking. His ivory skin felt so smooth under his fingers that it made him tingle of excitement. And he was already getting hard.

"Ruby, you're so beautiful. Absolutely stunning." Gold whispered and nuzzled with his nose in the nape of the other's neck, inhaling his scent.

He started to place kisses down Ruby's collarbone, and went further down to his abdomen, gently kissing the patch that covered Ruby's wound on his waist.

"Red did such a horrible thing to you, didn't he?" He asked. "But, don't worry. I'll take good care of you." Gold smiled at Ruby. The cute feline turned his beam red head away, closing his eyes. "Do whatever you want!" He exclaimed. "Then, if you don't mind..."

Gold pushed Ruby's legs apart. The smaller cat looked shocked at the bigger one. "What... what are you...!" He gasped as Gold started to kiss his inner thigh, going further down. "N-No, Gold! This... this is too far! I'm... I'm not ready yet!" Ruby exclaimed.

But Gold didn't listen and kissed further down Ruby's thigh, reaching closer to his manhood.

"Gold! Stop!"

Just in time, Gold's ear picked up the sound of a turning knob. He shot up, pulling Ruby from the ground with him. He quickly grabbed a towel, wrapped it around Ruby's waist and stood behind the smaller feline, hiding his already erected member behind Ruby's back.

When the door opened, everything seemed like nothing was going on.

"Oh? You two aren't in bath yet?" Steven asked surprised. "Ah, no. I'm sorry, Master." Ruby said excusing. "That's alright, Ruby. I guess you're curious about things, right, Gold?" Steven asked the other feline. "Yeah! I never been in a bathroom before." He said grinning.

_You're such a liar... _Ruby thought.

Ruby narrowed his eyes as he looked at Gold. Steven at the other hand smiled. "I found some clothes you can wear. I hope they fit. I'm going to place them here, okay?" He asked. "Sure. Thanks... Master." Gold said rather awkwardly. He was a stray since birth so calling someone his 'Master' was giving him an weird feeling. "Don't mention it. I lay your clothes here, okay, Ruby?" The smaller feline nodded. "And after you two are finished, I'll fix your collars." Steven said. "Okay!" Ruby replied cheery. "S-Sure..."

Gold scratched his neck. He'll be wearing a collar soon.

"Are you two going to be fine from here on out?" Steven asked. "Yeah! We will. Don't worry." Gold said grinning. He wanted to be alone with Ruby as soon as possible. "Okay then. I'll be in the salon, so if you two are ready, you know where to find me." Steven said and left the bathroom.

"Right. Where were we?" Gold asked and wanted to grab Ruby, but bumped against the other's hand.

"We're going in bath now." Ruby said and opened the hot water knob and let the water fill the tub.

Gold stared down at it. "I don't really like water..." He said. "Me either but we're both filthy and need a good cleansing." Ruby said and unwrapped the towel from his waist, stepping in the hot water. He hissed when he sat down the tub.

"Well? What are you waiting for? This tub is big enough for the two of us." Ruby said. Gold swallowed. "Okay..."

He stepped into the tub, the hairs on his head and tail sprang up when he came in contact with the hot water.

"Ack! This is hot!" He complained. "Sit down already. You'll get used to it." Ruby said, looking away from Gold.

Gold let himself slid down the tub slowly.

"I can't believe you take a bath every day." He said, hugging his knees. "I only take a bath once a week. I take showers most of the other times. You have to know that since you spy on me." Ruby said, looking at Gold with penetrating eyes, making the other feel very uncomfortable.

"Oh, yeah... I almost forgot about that..." Gold looked away with a nervous smile. Ruby growled annoyed. "Honestly..."

He grabbed a sponge and started to scrub the dirt from his body. Gold looked fascinated how Ruby cleaned himself.

"What are you staring at? Get yourself clean already." Ruby said, irritated Gold just sat there and watched him clean himself. "Ehh, what?" Gold looked around him bewildered. Ruby sighed deep.

"Come here. I'll do it for you." He said and waded himself to Gold. "Turn around so I can do your back." Ruby said. "Ah, sure..." Gold turned, feeling rather nervous.

Soon, he felt Ruby's smooth fingers on his shoulder while the other hand scrubbed his back. Gold's entire body started to tingle under the other's touch. It was almost mesmerizing.

_Wow... Ruby really has a gentle touch..._

"Geez, when was the last time you took a bath?" Ruby's sudden irritated voice asked. "Uhh..."

"Never mind. I don't want to know anymore."

Gold laughed.

"You know, those hands of yours can really work some magic, Ruby." He said. "Don't try to flatter me." Ruby said. "But you love it when people flatter you. You're such an attention kitten." Gold said smiling. "I don't need your attention." Ruby said.

Gold turned his head at Ruby, looking deeply into his scarlet eyes. That made the other feline blush a little.

"Oh, really?" Gold asked. He grabbed Ruby's head and pulled the smaller one into a kiss. Ruby strengthened his grip around Gold's shoulder and dropped the sponge into the water. The former stray forced Ruby's mouth open and slid his tongue inside.

Ruby tried to back away but Gold held him firmly by his head. He had no choice but to kiss the amber eyed feline back.

When Gold pulled back, both the cat's chests were heaving up and down.

"See? You like getting attention from me too." He said smirking. Ruby whipped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I don't need that kind of attention!" He hissed and stepped out of the bath.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gold asked. Ruby grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I'm going to dry myself off and go to the salon where Master's waiting." He replied, grabbing another towel to dry himself off.

"Hmm..."

Gold got out as well, mimicking Ruby.

"Don't deny you didn't like it. If I can recall correctly, you once moaned when I kissed you the first time." He said smirking mischievous. Ruby blushed a deep red and threw the towel he had in his hand in Gold's face.

"I did not do such a thing!" He exclaimed. Gold took the towel from his face and used it to drain away any water left on his hair.

"Why are you denying you like me? I just know you do." He said.

Ruby pulled his clothes on, often tugging on them angrily.

"You almost ready? Master's waiting." Ruby said, heading towards the door. "Hey, wait up!" Gold hurried with his new clothes jogging after the other feline when he left the bathroom, heading towards the salon.

"Hey, Ruby! Not so fast. I still don't know my way around this place." Gold said, catching up to the scarlet eyed cat. "Now that surprises me. Bet you know how my room looks like." Ruby murmured. "That's the only room in this entire mansion I actually know." Gold retorted. "Plus the bathroom." Ruby added. "Well, yeah." Gold smiled sheepish.

"You're such a pervert!" Ruby hissed. "Hahaha! That's too much honor." Gold said laughing. Ruby growled as he stopped in front of a door. He inhaled deep and one of his brightest smiles appeared on his face. He opened the door.

"Master, we're ready." He said, claiming Steven's lap for himself as he laid down the couch. When Gold entered the room, he immediately noticed two fancy looking collars laying on the coffee table. His neck started to itch again.

"Okay then. Shall I put on your collar then?" Steven asked. Ruby nodded with a bright smile. "Yes, please. I can't stand walking around without my collar any second longer." He said, almost skipping to a large mirror standing in the salon.

Steven smiled, grabbing the light blue with rubies embedded collar from the coffee table.

Gold watched how his new owner strapped the expensive collar around Ruby's neck. The graceful feline checked his own image, turning around a couple of times before making an approving sound.

"Excellent." He said satisfied. "That's wonderful, Ruby. Now, Gold. It's your turn now." Steven said towards Gold. "Ah, right..."

Ruby made way for Gold, who looked at his own image rather nervously. Steven strapped a pure gold collar with a diamond embedded skull around his neck.

Gold felt like he was being chained, unable to escape and that made him feel even more nervous.

_How can Ruby live like this?_

Ruby made an surprised sound.

"That collar actually looks good on you." He said, grabbing the diamond embedded skull between his fingers. "Ah, really?" Gold asked. "Yeah. Master bought it for me because I liked the design, but eventually, it didn't suit me. So, I'm glad it still is of some use." Ruby said. "I agree. That's a really expensive collar you're wearing, Gold." Steven said.

Gold felt a little uneasy for wearing such a expensive collar. Knowing what he once was...

"Right. Let's get over the rules, shall we?" Ruby said and pushed Gold on the couch. "Ehh... how many rules do I have to remember?" He asked, scratching his cheek nervously. "Not so many and they're all really easy to remember." Ruby said with one finger up in the air.

"So, to begin with: You sleep in your own bed in your own room, you eat from your own plate and cup and you'll eat what they'll serve you, excluding Sundays. That's when you choose what you want to eat for that day. You'll take a shower every day, AFTER I had a shower and you at least take a bath once a week. You can go out if you want, but you'll return back home BEFORE nightfall. Master's lap is MY special spot so don't even think about trying to claim it for yourself! You don't use the furniture to sharpen your claws. Use a scratching pole instead. You don't disturb me when I'm holding my beauty sleep, when Master's brushing my tail and when I'm trying on new clothes and collars."

Ruby went on like that for approximately an hour or so, making Gold's head spin with all the rules he had to remember.

"You get all that?" Ruby ended, looking down at a very confused Gold. "Ehh, yeah. I guess so." He smiled up at Ruby nervously.

Steven petted Ruby's head. "You don't have to be so stern, Ruby. Surly you can drop some rules." He said. "Master, if you're going to stay so kind to him, he'll stay a delinquent." Ruby said. "But doesn't that mean I have to be a little bit more stern towards you too?" Steven asked. "But I'm not a delinquent." Ruby retorted. "Ah, ah, Ruby. Rules are rules." Steven touched the tip of the elegant cat's nose playfully. "I know, Master. I always keep myself to the rules." Ruby said.

Steven smiled at Ruby playfully. "Not always, now do you, Ruby?" The scarlet eyed cat huffed as he turned his head away. "I might bend them a little..." He had to admit.

Steven chuckled.

"Oh, look at the time. It's time to go to bed." Ruby said, looking at the clock. "Huh? But I'm not tired yet." Gold contradicted. "We're going to bed." Ruby said, shooting lightning at Gold with his eyes. "Okay!" Gold shot from the couch, following Ruby as he headed towards the door.

"Oh, Ruby. Aren't you forgetting something? One of my rules?" Steven asked, sitting back in the couch. Ruby turned back on his heels and crawled on his owner's lap, wrapping his arms around Steven's neck and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Good night, Master." He purred.

Gold's hair shot up.

_I'm not supposed to do that, am I?!_

Steven noticed Gold's panic. "Don't worry, Gold. This is a rule for Ruby only." He said. "Because he's so adorable." Ruby chuckled. "Okay, now. Off you go." Steven said.

Ruby walked out off the room, followed closely by Gold.

"You sure are close with your owner." Gold said as the two walked to their sleeping quarters. "Well, yeah. He took me in when I was still a kitten. So, I'm very grateful to him. Oh, and by the way, he's your master too now so please address him properly." Ruby said. Gold grunted. "I still have to get used to it. Be more considerate, Ruby." He almost pleaded. "Well, okay."

The two reached Gold's new room first. "Here's the room you'll be staying tonight. I have no idea what you used to sleep on before, but I bet you'll find the bed more than comfortable." Ruby said and swung the door open.

The room looked the same as Ruby's. A canopy king-size bed, a door that leaded to a spacious walk-in closet, a comfy window still for afternoon naps, a scratching pole in a corner of the room and a large mirror.

"You can always dress the room any way you like... as long as you keep it tidy." Ruby said. "Yeah. Sure..." Gold looked around. The room was quite big, but... it was nothing compared to sleeping out in the open with a star spangled sky above you. Sure, it was cold during the winter, but on warm summer days it was more than welcome.

"Oh, Ruby. I've forgotten to ask you something." Steven's voice sounded from the hallway. He soon showed up in Gold's new room.

"What is it, Master?" Ruby asked. "Have you given Gold a good night kiss already?"

This was probably the first time ever Ruby wanted to hit his owner. Gold, however, thanked his new master in his mind over and over again.

"N-No... I haven't..." The scarlet eyed cat admitted with a shade of red on his face. "Then you should give Gold a good night kiss. He is part of the family now." Steven said, almost smiling devilish.

Ruby looked uncomfortably at the floor, hitting his owner in the far corners of his mind. He shuffled closer to Gold, fidgeting with his fingers nervously. He slowly lifted his head, closing his eyes as he placed a small peck on Gold's cheek.

Gold's soul jumped out of his body, cheering.

_Ruby kissed me! I can't believe this day had actually come! Thank you so much, Master!_ He cheered in his mind.

"That's a good boy. Good night, you two." Steven left with a satisfied smile.

Ruby was trembling, clenching his fists in his pants. Half of anger, half of disappointment. He never had imagined that Steven would ask him to do something like that. Oh, how he regretted it he asked Gold to come live with them. And he first was against the entire idea in the first place.

_Why, why did I ask him to come live with us?_ Ruby asked himself as he sighed deep.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last one. It will have a serious lemon in it. But, me loves challenges. So, you have one week to make me laugh. Leave a comment about this story and if it makes me laugh (or at least smile) I'll post the last chapter sooner.**

**Me is such a demon :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah~ Ruby, stop having issues. Stop changing your mind so often...**

**Warning: This part contains a lemon!**

* * *

"Hey, Ruby. Why don't you sleep in my bed for tonight? I'll probably feel lonely in such a big bed." Gold said.

Ruby turned on his heels, having his reprimand ready, but it was shot right back in his throat when he saw that Gold had already stripped himself from his clothing but his boxers, sitting on the window-still. He had even laid the pieces of cloth neatly on a chair next to the bed. At least, neatly in Gold's standards. It was still a mess in Ruby's eyes.

"I... I... No! I will not!" Ruby hissed and turned his back at Gold, trying to hide another shade of red that had spread across his cute face.

"Aw, come on! Sleeping alone in such a big bed? That'll be cold." Gold nagged. "No, Gold! I'm going back to my own room!" Ruby said and marched with steady passes to the door.

"You'll leave me no choice then."

Ruby's body stiffened. Gold's voice suddenly sounded so dark.

The smaller feline turned around to face Gold. The former stray's eyes shone a dangerous bright yellow in the dark room. He licked his lips off hungrily. His tail swayed excitedly around. He jumped off the window-still and walked up to Ruby.

Gold placed an arm above Ruby, staring down lustfully at the trembling cat under him.

"Gold... you're scaring me. Please, stop this." Ruby begged, hugging himself. "You're so cruel, Ruby. First you make me as horny as hell and then you intend to walk away without doing anything? That's really mean of you, my cute, little doll." Gold said.

Ruby's eyes looked at the door knob. He just had to turn it and run as fast as he could to Steven.

Gold grabbed Ruby's chin, forcing the other to look at him.

"You weren't thinking of running away, were you?" Gold asked. "Gold, this isn't funny anymore. Please stop this." Ruby pleaded. He tried to push the bigger cat away but Gold grabbed one of Ruby's wrists, bringing his face closer to the other.

"I want you. I want you so badly right now that I can't control myself anymore." Gold growled deep from his throat. "I want to tear those annoying clothing from your body and claim you all for myself." He said in a husky voice.

Ruby was really starting to be afraid of Gold now. This was a side of Gold he never thought he would have it. He really looked like a wild, untamable beast, ready to devour him completely.

Ruby yanked his held wrist towards him and bit down hard in Gold's hand. A taste of iron filled his mouth as some of Gold's reddish blood seeped into his mouth.

Gold hissed in pain and pulled his arm back, holding his bleeding hand against his chest with his other hand while doubled over.

Ruby quickly turned the knob and ran out off Gold's room, hurrying over to his own. But Gold was close behind him. From the moment Ruby wanted to close the door to his bedroom, the former stray burst in, making that Ruby fell on his back.

Gold wasn't pleased that Ruby actually had hurt him and he showed his fangs and claws in response to that, while the blood seeped off of his wounded hand onto the carpet. Ruby scooted back, looking with fear in Gold's furious yellow eyes.

The bigger cat dashed towards Ruby, who screamed in terror when seeing a similar scene playing in front of his eyes he once experienced with Red. He ducked into a ball position, bringing his arms to his face and clamping his white cap tightly.

It was then Gold realized what he was doing. He stopped right on time, before he could actually do any harm to Ruby.

He saw how the smaller feline trembled underneath him like a scared kitten. His blooded hand was dooming above Ruby's face, ready to shred it apart. Some blood drops fell on the other's hand. Ruby raised his arm a little, peering through to Gold. The other feline saw only fear in Ruby's scarlet orbs.

Gold moved his hand away and backed off till he hit the door with his back. He slid down to the ground.

_What have I been doing?_ He asked himself. _Did I really tried to harm Ruby?_

Gold was completely devastated. He had never expected he would show such a violent side to Ruby. He didn't even knew he would be that violent.

Gold stared at his blooded hand. Ruby's puncture wounds were visible.

_Well, he had every damn good reason to bite me this hard. Just because I couldn't control myself..._

He clenched his fist. Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm so sorry!" Gold sobbed. "I didn't meant to scare you like that!"

A warm hand took his wounded one followed by something wet. When Gold opened his eyes, he saw how Ruby was licking the blood of his wound away.

"R-Ruby, what're you..." Scarlet orbs flashed up, meeting Gold's amber ones. While still holding Gold's wounded hand in his, Ruby cupped the other cat's cheek with his other hand and kissed his salty tears away.

_How can he still be so gentle after what I tried to do to him?_ Gold asked himself.

"Have you calmed down a little?" Ruby asked. Gold replied with a small nod. "Good." Ruby crawled on top of Gold's lap and rested his head against the other's chest. Gold was stunned.

"If you want, you may sleep in my bed tonight." Ruby murmured, just audible enough for Gold to understand him. "N-No, that's quite alright, Ruby." He said. "You're so stubborn." Ruby said. "First you want to and now you don't now I offer it. Choose what you want already." He murmured against Gold's chest.

"But, after what I almost did to you..." Ruby aimed his scarlet eyes in the air, giving Gold a piercing look. "Listen! I allow you to sleep in my bed. But only for this night. Got it?" He asked with an angry pout.

"Only this night?" Gold asked. Ruby nodded. The bigger cat sighed deep. He really didn't want to miss this opportunity. It was a once in a life time chance.

"Alright then. You leave me no other choice." He said. "You don't either." Ruby retorted back as he stood up from Gold's lap. His eyes slid back at the bigger feline's wounded hand.

"Does your hand still hurt?" Ruby asked. Gold looked at it. "It's throbbing just a little bit." He had to admit.

Ruby stepped to his walk-in closet and rummaged through the shelves. He came back with a first aid kit he kept there. He kneeled back down next to Gold. "What're you doing?" Gold asked as Ruby opened the first aid kit. "Isn't that obvious? I'm going to treat your wound." The graceful feline said, taking out some disinfectant and some cotton wools.

"This is going to sting a little." He said as he poured some of the disinfectant on the cotton wool. "Hey, I'm used to a lot, you know. I can handle it." Gold said. "Sure you can." Ruby said and started to disinfect the wound.

Gold's ears and tail shot up. "OUCH! That really stings! It hurts more than you can bite!" He whined. "Told you it would sting." Ruby said monotonous. "Why did you had to bite so hard?" Gold asked, trying to fight back some tears that suddenly jumped up in the corners of his eyes. "Because you were scaring me." Gold's ears drooped down and his tail fell motionless next to him.

"I'm sorry I scared you..." He said, looking away guilty. Ruby laid Gold's patched up hand against his cheek. "I shouldn't have bitten you so hard in the first place." He said, giving Gold a warm smile.

Gold leaned in to kiss Ruby. He was surprised when the smaller one did the same as their lips met each other. Gold nibbled gently on Ruby's lower lip. A small moan escaped from the smaller cat's mouth. Gold slid his tongue inside of Ruby's mouth, tangling the other in a heated French kiss.

Ruby crawled back on Gold's lap, rubbing his groan against the other's already growing bulge. Gold moaned in delight, pulling Ruby in another French kiss. He slipped his hand under the other's shirt, rubbing one of his nipples.

Ruby gasped as he broke the kiss, mewling as he felt Gold's fingers toying with his nipple. He pressed his body closer to Gold's, breathing heavily in his neck. Feeling Ruby's hot breath on him, Gold got even more excited and moved one hand behind the smaller feline, sliding it down his pants.

Ruby tensed his body when he suddenly felt a finger intruding his behind. "G-Gold! Wh-What're you doing?!" He asked, looking back at what Gold was doing to him. "Opening you up of course. Am I going too fast?" He asked, pressing his finger deeper inside of Ruby's tight behind.

Ruby tensed up again, digging his claws in Gold's shoulder while trying to suppress a moan. "You have too much testosterone running through that body of yours!" He complained while hitting his head back.

Gold laughed. "Well, I have to agree with that. But that's because you're so incredibly sexy." He smirked at Ruby's red face. "I'm not... I'm not sexy!" Ruby disagreed. A loud moan escaped his lips.

"Oh, no? Then what are you?" Gold asked smirking. "I'm elegaaaaaant!" Ruby moaned loudly as he felt a second finger intruding his behind.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Gold said, moving his fingers back in and out. "I... I told... you. I'm... I'm, ngh! I'm..."

"You're what, Ruby? You can say it."

What pleasure Ruby felt right now. Gold's touch was electrifying him, making him moan in pure delight. He wanted more. So much more than just being touched.

"I'm so horny!" Ruby moaned out, hitting his head back.

That was music to Gold's ears.

"Well then. Better do something about that." He said and picked Ruby up, dropping him on his soft bed.

Gold unbuttoned Ruby's pants and pulled the zipper down. Gold's hand went down in his pants, rubbing the smaller one's arousal.

Ruby mewled in pure delight, spreading his legs further apart so Gold had better access to his sweet spots.

"You're quite eager now, aren't you?" Gold asked, enjoying how Ruby mewled and squirmed underneath him. The smaller feline replied on that by pulling up his shirt, exposing his chest. Gold growled in approval.

Ruby wanted that annoying piece of cloth, that was imprisoning his erection, off his legs and bucked up his hips violently against Gold's hand, hoping the bigger cat would get the hint.

Yet, Gold loved to tease and decided to torment his little lover a bit longer. He started to lick Ruby's nipples, biting and tugging at them occasionally.

Ruby whined in disapproval. He wanted to release himself from his restrains. It was getting too painful for him.

"My, my. You're really eager now. I told you, you were lying to yourself." Gold said smirking. "Like it's so easy to admit." Ruby retorted back. "Admit what?" Gold asked. He wanted to hear Ruby saying the words he longed to hear from him.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What's so obvious?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Hmm, I'm afraid I don't."

"Stop messing around with me!"

"You're so cute when you're all flustered up like that, Ruby."

"ARGH! I like you, okay?!"

Finally Ruby said those words. And it felt like a load fell off his shoulders. Gold smirked wider.

"How much do you like me?" He asked. "A lot..." Ruby replied, looking away with a reddish look on his face. "How much is 'a lot'?" Gold asked. "Are you messing around with me? This isn't funny, Gold!" Ruby exclaimed, getting angry because Gold was prolonging things. "But I just wanted to know what you think 'a lot' is." The bigger cat pouted.

Something snapped inside of Ruby and did something even Gold didn't saw coming. He grabbed Gold's shoulders and turned him around, reversing the roles. The former stray was so stunned that he couldn't react on time when Ruby crushed his lips on his, sliding his tongue inside his mouth.

Strangely, Gold liked this assertive side of Ruby and followed the smaller one's lead quickly, wrapping his arms around the Ruby's slim waist.

Ruby planted one leg between Gold's and pressed his knee against the bigger cat's groan, making that Gold moaned loudly in the kiss. The graceful feline was really firing him up right now, but Gold was curious how far Ruby would actually go or... how far _he_ could go with Ruby.

_I'm not the only one who's running high on testosterone. _Gold thought amused.

Ruby broke the kiss and threw Gold's new shirt open, exposing his well-toned chest. Gold was curious what Ruby would do next.

The graceful feline started to place small kisses on Gold's chest while one hand traveled down to the bigger one's crotch.

Gold's eyes opened wide as he felt the bulge in his pants getting even bigger and more painful on top of that.

"Okay, that's it! I can't hold it anymore!" He exclaimed and turned Ruby back around. He swiftly pulled Ruby's pants from his slender legs and threw it on the floor, followed by the white cap and the black shirt the smaller one was wearing.

Ruby, who found himself in quite a heat, mirrored Gold's moves and soon the two were again entangled in a heated French kiss, rubbing their erections against each other.

Gold started to rub Ruby's member while sucking a weak spot in the smaller one's neck. Ruby moaned, burying one hand in Gold's black locks while adjusting his neck so the former stray could reach that special spot better.

"Ruby... I'm going to make you feel so good now, you'll only beg for more." Gold said smirking. The scarlet eyed feline mewled. "Do what you want!" He exclaimed. Gold smirked against Ruby's smooth skin.

"Don't mind if I do."

He moved a hand behind Ruby and pressed a finger inside. The smaller cat arched his back while moaning.

"You're really tight in there, aren't you?" Gold asked amused. "O-Of course! I-I never had... anyone else... before! Ngh!" Ruby hit his head back into the soft pillow. "Oh, I feel so honored I'll be the first one ramming myself into that tight ass of yours." Gold chuckled. "Ahh... I had expected this... a little more... romantic. Ahh!"

"Pfff. Romance isn't my thing." Gold said with a sheepish smile. "It wouldn't be... bad... if you... were." Ruby tried to suppress another moan, like he was saying "I'm not moaning till you're a bit more romantic!"

"Do whatever you want, my little kitten, but I'm going to begin the big work now."

Gold flipped Ruby on his stomach, lifting up his hips.

"G-Gold, please... be gentle..." Ruby almost pleaded. It was going to be his first time with another male cat after all.

"Alright. Have it your way."

Gold teased Ruby by rubbing his tip against his entrance before pounding himself completely in. The smaller cat screamed in pain.

"You said you would be gentle!" Ruby exclaimed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "This is my gentle." Gold replied, snapping his hips back and pounding right back in. "Ahh! Gold! You ass!"

Ruby dug his claws in his pillow, tearing the fabric apart while he was desperately trying to adjust himself to Gold's size. But that wasn't easy since the bigger feline was thrusting inside of him with an incredible speed that made him feel horrid and pleased at the same time.

"Hmm, Ruby. You're so deliciously tight." Gold growled seductively while taking up the speed. "And you're all mine. All mine!"

Ruby threw his head back when Gold hit his prostate, moaning loudly. "Yes, that's it. Moan loudly. Beg for more!" Gold said, his mind completely drugged. He dug his claws in Ruby's hips, making the other cat yelp.

Ruby realized that he was really starting to like having sex with Gold, and moved his hips along with the bigger cat's trusts, begging for more, moaning out Gold's name.

It didn't took long before Ruby came, his seed spilling over the silky sheets of his bed. Gold came inside of Ruby shortly afterwards, filling up the little feline.

He collapsed on top of Ruby, breathing heavily in his ear.

"I... told you... I would... make you... feel good." He panted. "There was no... romance... at all... idiot!" Ruby retorted a bit angrily. "I told you... romance... isn't... my thing." The graceful feline pouted.

Gold rolled off of Ruby, sending shivers down the little one's spine when he pulled himself out. He took Ruby in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"But I'll promise to work on it." He then said, stroking the elegant cat's silky hair. "You better. Or else this was also your last time." Ruby threatened. Gold couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You're such a tsundere, Ruby. So adorable, so cute and so mine." Ruby laughed. "You still have to share me with our master, you fool." He said. "Ah, right... Oh well. Can't be helped." Gold shrugged while he nuzzled his nose in Ruby's soft locks.

"Let us sleep now, shall we?" Gold suggested. Ruby yawned, nudging closer to the former stray. "Yeah..." He closed his heavy eyelids and drifted off in a deep sleep.

Gold woke up when he heard birds singing. It was still early in the morning, but small strokes of light already peered through the closed curtains of Ruby's room. He still had the little one in his arms. The graceful feline was still fast asleep. Gold smiled upon the sight of a sleeping Ruby. He looked even more adorable than when he was awake.

Yet, he distanced himself from Ruby, and stepped out of bed, walking to a mirror that stood in the room.

He still had the collar around his neck and looked at his own reflection. He could barely recognized himself with that leather strap around his neck.

Ruby groaned behind him.

"Gold? Why are you up so early?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Ah, I uhh... I need to go to the bathroom." He said. "Oh, okay." Ruby turned on his side, his back facing Gold. "Pull on some pants..."

Gold laughed uneasy. "Sure, I'll do that." He said. But Ruby didn't heard that as he already fell asleep again.

Gold sighed deep as he pulled his clothes back on, facing the mirror again once finished. He unbuckled the collar around his neck, feeling immediately free again now that leather strap wasn't around his neck anymore.

He walked over to Ruby's bed, pressing the collar in the little one's hand, clasping it shut.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. But a life like this isn't made for me." He whispered. Ruby's ear twitched, but didn't woke up. Gold gave the smaller cat a kiss on his forehead.

He walked over to the window and opened it, jumping into the morning sky. Reclaiming his freedom as a stray cat.

When Ruby woke up an hour or two later, he rubbed his eyes. It was then he noticed he was holding on to something. He shocked when seeing Gold's collar laying in his hand.

"What is the meaning of this? Gold!" He called. But when he looked up, he noticed that his window was open. Ruby's mouth fell open.

He shot out of bed, almost tore his curtains off and stared at the horizon. He started to tremble in rage.

"That ass! First he does all these things to me and then he runs off just like that?!" He hissed angrily and threw the collar he still had in his hand outside the window.

"Leaving me like this, who do you think you are?!" He yelled out and turned his back, his small posture was trembling all over.

"But... I'll be waiting..."

THUD

"I'm back."

"GYA! Don't come near me! Go away!"

"Aw, how cute. Tsundere, tsundere!"

"Police!"

"Stoooop! Well, pull your clothes on, we're going on a trip to the outside world!"

"Have a good trip and never come again."

"I know you want to be with me."

"POLICE!"

"Stop iiiiiiit!"

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: Yup, this was the last part. It's done. Finished. All over.** **I hope you enjoyed reading it though. **

**This ship needs more love...**


End file.
